


Happy Endings

by BiasWrecked



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiasWrecked/pseuds/BiasWrecked
Summary: There are no happy endings in life.Life has a funny twist in the end, taking away all things precious to you.Life takes away the innocence that once resides in us at a tender age.Life has no do overs.Life has no hack to bring back a loved one.Life can't take away the insanity of the world.You just have to live in it and hope to survive.





	Happy Endings

Life is a thing of weird happenings. People get high on substances we are not to obtain. Get drunk on liquids we should not ingest. Change our looks when we're amazing the way we are. We pretend to be someone we're not. We put on a different face and trick others to commit to wrong doings.

If only the world was different. If only it were a better place. If only those pure and innocent souls could stay pure and innocent. The world molds and shapes us into people we don't want to be or are tricked into being. Some of us want a way out.

Others rather numb the pain of the world and society around us.

Then, they hurt those they've become numb to.

"Sissy!" My 3 year old brother runs up to me. He jumps into my open arms and I pick him up and hug him.

"Hey there boobear." I say smiling.

He giggles and wraps his little arms around my neck and hugs me. I wince a little, his arm hit a bruise on my shoulder. He felt it.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you sissy?!" He says, leaning back a little to look at me.

I smile. "No. I'm okay. I just want to see you smile."

My little brother smiles more. If only his pure personality stayed that way. At only 3 years old, he was exposed to a cruel world.

"Sissy, I don't want to go home." He whines.

"I know you don't.. I'm sorry." I sadly say.

"Can we visit Mark?!" My brothers eyes brighten as he says his name.

"Yes, we can go visit. If it's okay with him first." I say smiling at his beautiful smile.

"Hurry and call!!" My brother says excitedly.

I giggle and pull out my phone. I press 2 his speed dial number. He's number 2, the police are number 1.

"Hey Mark." I say as he picks up the phone.

"Hey Y/N. What's up?" He says. I can hear the smile in his voice.

Mark has been by my side for the longest time. We ended up dating as we got really close, plus my little brother likes and looks up to him.

"Is it alright if we hang out with you?" I ask.

"PLEASE!!" My little brother stands on his tip toes to yell up at my phone.

Mark chuckles. "Of course."

"Great! Where are you?" I ask.

"Turn around." He chuckles more.

I turn around and my brother follows suit. There stood Mark a couple feet away, he hangs up and puts the phone in his pocket.

"Mark!!" My little brother yells and runs up to Mark.

The other kids around the school watch him. Mothers smile at how Mark quickly scoops up my brother and hugs him, then kisses the top of his head. My heart swells at the sight.

I jog over and hug Mark, causing all of us to be in a group hug. We squish my brother in the process and he giggles as me and Mark kiss his cheek.

"Ewwie!! Slobber!!" My brother groans in an adorable way.

Me and Mark pull apart and chuckle, Mark still held onto my little brother who's still clinging onto him. Mark shifts him to his side and leans over and kisses my forehead.

"Hello beautiful." Mark says.

I blush. "H-hey."

Mark chuckles at my stutter.

"Wanna go to the park?!" Mark asks my brother with so much enthusiasm.

"YES!!" My brother cheerfully answers.

I giggle and grab my little brothers bag along with mine. We all walk towards the park that's nearby.

Mark and I sit on the bench while we watch my brother run around the playground with other little kids.

We sit and watch peacefully, then Mark shifts in his seat and turns towards me. He then pulls up my sleeves, despite the warm weather I wore them. Mark sucks in a breath at my bruises. He slightly pulls the collar of my shirt off my shoulder and sees another bruise. With tears in his eyes, Mark pulls me into a hug.

"Please, let me save you." He cries silently.

"You know we'll be separated, Mark. It's difficult to stay with your sibling." I whisper.

Mark sighs, defeated. He knows that I turn 18 in a couple days. If we get separated, I'd have to prove that I can take care of my brother before I can take him. Which means I'd have to get a good job, a place to stay, and be able to support us.

"What do you plan on doing? Wait till you're 18 and then what? You still wouldn't be able to take him away." Mark says he pulls away slightly to look at me.

I couldn't reply. I didn't know what I could do to save both him and me.

Before I could think of a reply we heard a little girl speak. "Why do you have so many bruises?"

We looked over and saw my little brother playing in the sand with a girl. She looked shocked and sad at my brothers appearance.

My brother looks up at her, flashes a fake smile and replies. "I get hurt playing a lot."

The little girl nods and continues playing, and so does my little brother.

I hate that he has to lie. I hate that this world is teaching him such things. I hate that our home life is teaching him these things.

After we spent some time with Mark, we headed home.

Mark walked me up to my door and stared at it with hatred. He then looks at me, his eyes filled with worry.

"Please be safe." Mark whispers and softly pecks my lips.

I return the kiss and hug him. Mark then turns to my little brother and kneels down.

"You be brave little squirt, okay?" Mark says.

My brother nods and quickly throws himself into Marks arms.

We watch Mark leave, my brother is already trembling in fear. I hug him to my body.

"We can do this. You know the drill." I whisper.

I feel him nod, and we walk into the death trap we call home.

Instantly the yelling began.

"AND WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!" The woman who's no mother yells.

She looks at Jack, my little brother, with so much hatred.

Then her gaze turns to me, and her hatred intensifies.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU TWO I'M LIKE THIS!! NO HUSBAND, NO JOB, DRUNK AND HIGH ALL THE TIME!! BECAUSE YOU TWO HAD TO BE BORN!" She snarls at us.

She starts charging towards us, and grabs onto Jack's arm. He screams in terror and I put myself between the two, shielding his body with mine.

"You little bitch!" She seethes and grabs me by my hair.

Jack then runs to my room. It became a routine we do. I'd always stick up for him, I'd always take a beating if it meant he'd be okay. I told him to always hide under the blankets in the closet and cover his ears.

He always listened to me. He always cried his eyes out. He always wonders if I'm ever going to make it back to the room, or if he'd come to find out I didn't make it. I told him if that were to ever happen, to escape and run to Mark. We planned everything, even Mark knows the plan.

Later into the evening, I drug my bruised and broken body to my room. I opened the closet door, and saw my brother there. He fell asleep on the closet floor, tears staining his little cheeks. I leaned down and shook his little body.

His eyes shot open at my touch and sat up quickly. His eyes took in my body, my hair a mess on my head, and blood staining my lip.

He softly hugged me, and I cried. It was better than it being him.

Finally morning came. I peeked my head out my bedroom door and saw the momster asleep on the couch. I went back to my brother and woke him up. "Let's get you ready for school."

I brushed his hair, cleaned him up and put clean clothes on him. I cleaned myself up and did the same, yesterdays incident evident on the skin under my clothes, out of sight of any nosy human beings.

I walk Jack to school, greeted his teachers and headed to my part time job I secretly went to. I dropped out of high school and decided to take classes online. I use the library's computer to complete my classes after work.

It's a way to get my high school diploma while I work to make money. I've hidden away almost $900. I used my first paycheck to buy my brother clothes for school. So no one suspects. I will make sure we get out of that toxic environment.

After work I head to the library and start working on my classes. I lost track of time and before I knew it, I was running late in picking up my brother. My phone rings as I hurriedly log out and run to the exit. I have to use a prepaid phone, it makes it easy to get a hold of the people I need. Of course, the witch doesn't know about it.

"Hello?" I say into the phone, I pant as I run and talk into the phone.

"Hey, where are you? I tried picking up your brother but he's not here!" Mark says into the phone worried.

"What?!" I say as panic courses through my body. Adrenaline kicks in and I run faster.

"You didn't pick him up? I was confused cause usually I'd find you there still!" Mark says as panic etches into his voice.

I make it to the school and catch his teacher before she could get into her car. "Who picked up my brother?!"

She looks startled at my frazzled state. "Y-your mother did. She seemed upset that he wanted you and not her though."

"And you didn't do anything?!" I say enraged that people are this bigoted.

"What do you mean?" She asks. Confusion evident in her features.

I huff in frustration and run to the house. I hope I can make it in time. I quickly called Mark and told him to go to the house, that I needed him.

Once I made it, I heard the screams. Neighbors stood on their porches, looking at the house where the cries of help were coming from.

Tears stained my vision as I heard Jack scream bloody murder. "SISSY!! SAVE ME!!"

I ran to the door and tried to open it, but it didn't give. I started pounding on the door. "JACK!! SISSY'S HERE!! JACK TRY TO RUN!! COME TO ME!!"

I kept yelling as I banged on the door. I heard Mark yell and he started kicking the door, trying to break it open. "SISSY!!! SISSY!! HELP ME!! MARK!!"

Suddenly, the sounds inside the house went deadly silent. Finally the door gave in and we ran in. I ran into the house calling for Jack.

"JACK! BOO-BEAR WHERE ARE YOU?!" I cried out.

A cynical laugh broke the silence and there stood the monster in the doorway to my room. She continued to laugh and walked away, leaving the room wide open. I quickly ran in and there in the closet was my little brother. Beaten beyond recognition. Choked sobs escaped my mouth as I fell by his lifeless body. Tears mixed in with the blood that decorated his beautiful face.

I caressed the side of his face. What made me cry more, was that he's wrapped in the blanket, in the fetal position, the way I always find him after I return from my beatings.

I finally realized that Mark is by me too, crying his eyes out. "I should have came here as soon as I didn't see him at school. I could have saved him."

Mark kept trying to talk in between his sobbing. We heard the sirens in the distance, and the cynical laugh still echoing through the house. "He's dead!" The laugh would sing out.

I hugged my brothers body close to me and cried. Mark hugged me close and cried too.

\--- Weeks later ----

I'm finally 18. I went into foster care for a couple days until my birthday. I left my money safe with Mark. Once I came back, we held a funeral for Jack. For my little Jack. For our little Jack. Mark started seeing Jack as his own child, like I saw him as my child too. And the witch is in jail, where she's serving most of her life. Hopefully she'll never get out.

I visited Jacks grave for the nth time. I visit everyday since the funeral. I still cry as hard as I did the day before, maybe even harder. I slumped down in front of his grave, and cried.

"Jack, I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you. I'm sorry sissy didn't make it in time." I cried.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and knew it was Mark. He always comforted me when I visit. Even though he cries too, he stays strong for me. We comfort each other.

"Don't be sad sissy. We'll see each other again. I'll protect you now. I'll protect you and Mark."

THE END.


End file.
